Myself
by LovelyChanru
Summary: "I still don't understand how both of them can be stuck in the same place, time, and year." Reborn asked as he looked over... *Kyoya x ten year later Kyoya


**Title: **Myself

**Summary:** "I still don't understand how both of them can be stuck in the same place, time, and year." Reborn asked as he looked over...

**Note: **I always wonder how it would feel just to be able to work on a selfcest story. So why not write about the skylark and himself. Besides I hope you guys like the story and the plot. I would you know like a review to know what I'm doing or what needs some improvement.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all. The only thing that I own from this story is just the plot which is awesome! Well, I hope you guys like this.

**Chapter One:** Breakdown

)))))))))))))))))(()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled as he look at the child sitting, well, standing on top of his desk. The little annoying cow only laugh as he pointed at Reborn, the other baby in the room. Reborn only sat on Yamamoto's shoulders as he looked at Tsuna and the cow. Than the baby took a sip of his coffee.

"Stupid cow! Shut up! Can't you see that the tenth is trying to study!" Gokudera yelled as he picked up the cow while the boy is kicking and spinning around in his hand. "But Lambo wants to play!" Lambo yelled as he tried to get away from the crazy and mean bomber.

"Guys-" Tsuna started as he heard foot steps getting closer to the classroom they all are in. Lambo only shut up once Gokudera put his hand over his mouth and looked over at the door. "Well, this is going to get interesting." Reborn spoke and sipped his coffee. He than jumped off of Yamamoto and walked to the door.

Lambo bite down on Gokudera's hand and started screaming while he ran to Yamamoto. The actual father figure in the group (to Lambo at least) and the boy who seems to be kinder to the tiny cow (which is the truth). Tsuna only stayed looking at the door till the foot steps stopped and he looked over at the others smiling as he heard the foot steps walk away.

"Now everyone just be quite." Tsuna spoke out trying and almost failing to save everybody's lives from their near death. "Yes, sir!" Yamamoto said as he placed his hand in front of his forehead like a solider would do to his commanding officer.

While he did that Yamamoto dropped Lambo on the floor. Lambo landed on his butt hard and tears started to from on his eyes. "Gotta stay calm... Gotta stay calm...Gotta ahhhhh!' Lambo started crying as he started to take the ten year bazooka out of his black hair.

"Take it away!" Reborn ordered from the three, that shocked the three boys the random commanded from Reborn but they still listen. The three boys tired to get the bazooka out of his hands but than it flew out of Gokudera's hands when Lambo tackled him to the floor. The bazooka went flying across the room and it's like the whole world or just that class room went slow motion.

The three boys plus the cow stayed looking at the bazooka in the air each of them trying catch it. The only thing Reborn did is smile and look at it flying by over him. Than before everyone knew it the door open and there stepped in the head perfect.

"What's going on here?" He asked as calm as possible before the bazooka landed on him and swallowed him up. Nobody in the room said a thing as the pink smoke came out only Reborn whistled at that.

In the inside of the bazooka Hibari felt as if he been turned to a child of some kind going though a tunnel. A deep, long, dark, and pinkish looking tunnel. Kyoya looked around as he saw a look a like of him going through the tunnel as well.

'What the...' Kyoya thought as he went to touch himself or the look a like but he was moving too fast till one of his tonfas got lost and slapped against the walls of the tunnels. Both of the boys looked at that tonfa till it hit some more walls and something else along those lines. Than some sort of lighting happen in the inside. All Kyoya wanted to do was get the hell out of there!

Alright I know this chapter is like short but I just wanted to get the idea of this story to you guys so tell me what you guys think


End file.
